


Symbiosis

by chasingriver



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Secret Saito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: It's not what you'd call a typical working relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velificatio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velificatio/gifts).



> For the 2016 Secret Saito and velificantes' prompt: symbiosis.
> 
>   
>    
> 

Arthur is on his knees with Saito’s cock between his lips, lost in the moment, when a touch to his cheek brings his focus back. 

Saito is looking down at him with a mixture of curiosity and fondness. “I didn’t expect you to be so —” 

When Saito pauses, Arthur isn’t sure if it’s because he doesn’t know what word to use, or because he’d rather not use it. 

“— eager,” he finishes, amusement evident in his voice.

Arthur pulls off his cock, indignant. “I am not _eager_ ,” he says, although the fact that he’s in Saito’s room on his knees after only one cup of sake begs to differ. 

It’s not that he can’t hold himself back. He can. He has. Hell, they’ve been in Paris for three days now and he waited for Saito to make the first move, which he thinks is pretty damned restrained, seeing as he’s wanted to get on his knees for the man since the first time he saw him in that dream fortress on the Cobol job. 

Okay, so maybe he’s eager. 

He just doesn’t like the way it sounds. 

Saito rubs his thumb across Arthur’s lower lip, a not-so-subtle reminder, and he opens back up so Saito can push his cock inside. 

“Good boy,” he murmurs. “Just like that.”

He wants to be indignant, but the ‘boy’ only makes his cock throb harder.

Saito takes his mouth. (Is it taking if he’s giving willingly?) Arthur wishes he was rougher. But then Saito pulls out before he can finish him off. 

“You don’t have to go easy on me, you know,” Arthur says, hoping he’ll get the hint. 

“I’ll do exactly what I want with you.”

A frisson goes through him, because Saito could make him disappear the same way he did Nash. But he needs this. Wants this. “That’s what I’m hoping,” he replies. It’s one thing to submit. It’s another thing entirely to be dominated. Saito exudes power and dominance from every pore, and Arthur is drunk with it. 

“I’m glad we understand each other,” Saito says. “Undress, please. I’m done with your mouth, for now.” 

He’s polite to a fault; it’s infuriating. All he wants is to be thrown to the bed or the floor and fucked until he can’t remember his name. Is it really too much to ask? Arthur wraps his lips around his cock again, determined to get a rise out of him.

It’s only a few moments before Saito fists his hair roughly and pulls his head back.

That’s better. Arthur grins up at him. “What? You liked that before.” 

Saito pulls his head back farther, the pain lighting his scalp on fire. Arthur laughs, manic and so turned on. He stops — is forced to stop — when Saito wraps his hand around his throat. He doesn’t squeeze, but the gentle pressure of his fingertips is an unspoken promise. Or a tease. 

“You’re a pushy sub, Arthur.”

He places his own hand on top of Saito’s and presses it more firmly against his neck. It doesn’t cut off his airflow, but his vision swims a little and his face throbs in time with his heartbeat. “I’m a man who knows what he wants, Mr. Saito.” He deliberately mispronounces his name — just like he has every other time they’ve interacted. 

“That’s not how my name is pronounced,” Saito says, and tightens his grip, just a little. 

Arthur chokes out a small, victorious laugh. _Finally._ “Sore wo wakaranakatta to omotteru ka?” he replies, in fluent Japanese. _(“You think I didn’t know that?”)_ He expects him to be surprised, to react somehow. He’s been anticipating the moment for days, so it’s a letdown when he only gets an amused look in return. 

“Pushy _and_ disrespectful.” 

“I had to get you to notice me somehow.” 

“Your suits already took care of that. You look like you’re sleeping with your tailor.” 

“He’s not my type,” Arthur replies. It’s like his playful banter with Eames, but this feels like playing with knives. And he loves it. 

“And I am,” Saito says. A statement, not a question. 

Arthur wonders if he should try and explain, but the earlier comment about ‘pushy subs’ means he probably doesn’t need to. “Yes.” 

“You understand I’d expect something in return?” Saito says. 

“Other than —” he doesn’t say ‘me on my knees’ and instead settles on “— my suits?”

“I can find a nice suit anywhere,” he says disdainfully. 

“What, then?” 

“I have some very unique tastes. Sexually.” Saito has loosened his grip, but his hand is still there, full of promise. “I’d expect you’d to be open to all of them.” 

He can’t think of anything he’d like more. 

“This isn’t a problem for your ‘American sensibilities’?” 

He can hear the air quotes around it. “I’m on my knees with your hand around my throat and your cock in my face. Do you think I give a fuck about ‘American sensibilities’?”

Saito smiles. “Then I think we have an agreement.” He grasps his jaw and hauls him up. 

Arthur wobbles a little as the blood flows back into his feet, but he doesn’t break eye contact. 

“Now get undressed,” Saito says, and somehow looks both amused and aroused. “I want a better look at my new toy.” 

That suits Arthur just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to youcantsaymylastname and kate_the_reader for taking a look at this, and to marourin for helping me chase down a translation!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
